1. FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to a device for enabling a sail rigging system to position a sail in a position which generates lift force in addition to conventional thrust vectors.
2. STATE OF PRIOR ART
Current sailboats use a mast which has its base fixated to a single point on the sailboat. Current sailboats also often use shroud lines to attach a higher point of the mast to the boat for additional stabilization of the mast.
Sailboards have a mast which articulates to the hull through a universal joint, Permitting the mast to be held at various angles to the hull.
In general, it can be said that multihull sailcraft are faster than monohull sailcraft. Recent sailboard designs, however, have attained higher top speeds than multihull sailcraft.
When sailing in higher winds, a sailboard mast may be tipped windward, thereby generating a substantial lift force. Conventional multihull sailcraft have a mast which is, at best, vertical. In high winds, their mast is tipped toward the downwind side of the boat, generating substantial downforce.
Hull draft and drag can be greatly reduced by utilizing lift force from the sail. This invention harnesses this opportunity.